By such a configuration method, machine-specific data or parameters such as for example pump, valve, mechanical or software characteristics are transmitted as configuration data to the respective control units and stored in ROM, RAM or EEPROM data memories. Such a configuration method can be carried out after initial startup of a control unit for reconfiguration or initial configuration thereof or as a system startup configuration each time a machine control system is started.
On machines with incorporated machine control system, certain parameters of the control system are often specific to the machine and must be set or entered into the electronic components of the machine control system referred to herein as control units in the form of configuration data when the machine is put into operation. In parts, the values of these configuration data differ greatly from one machine to the other, all the more so when the machines are of various types. But even with machines of the same construction, the configuration data of comparable control units may differ greatly. This is due in parts to tolerances of the machine components used such as driving components and also to individual parameters of the machines such as individual utilization time, operating hours, operational performance, option release or personal settings of the users of the machine.
In particular when a control unit had been replaced, it was hereto before often compulsory to re-enter the individual machine parameters in the form of configuration data into the newly mounted control unit of the machine since a new control unit or a replacement control system can only contain standard values. This configuration work requires considerable time and can often only be performed by trained staff. This is all the more true when the control unit is a central control unit such as the central control system of the machine since the machine must then be treated like a new machine and must be completely reconfigured.